Wendigo
|source=Pathfinder 6: Spires of Xin-Shalast|page=88 }} Appearance This tall, emaciated creature has pale skin stretched taut over bones that seem to push outward and threaten to split the flesh. Its head resembles that of a monstrous elk, but with deeply inset eyes gleaming with a feral, hungry light, and tattered, bloody lips that part to reveal jagged broken teeth. Humanoid in basic shape, the creature’s legs end not in feet but in blackened, charred stumps. Habitat & Ecology Beings of Ancient evil, wendigos haunt the minds of mortals, driving them to desperation and, ultimately, cannibalistic madness. They enjoy whittling down prey before they strike, trailing victims for days, even weeks, while plaguing their journeys with nightmares and foul weather. Tribal humanoids sometimes worship wendigos as gods, bringing them live sacrifices or attempting to appease the creatures by engaging in ritual cannibalism. They mark a wendigo’s territory with fetishes and dress in the furs and hides of whatever animal it most closely resembles. Wendigos take little interest in the practices of their worshipers, and view them only as an ample supply of victims. Abilities Dream Haunting (Su) When a wendigo uses its nightmare spell-like ability, the victim is also exposed to wendigo psychosis. Howl (Ex) Three times per day as a standard action, a wendigo can emit a forlorn howl that can be heard up to a mile away. Any who hear the howl must make a DC 28 Will save to avoid becoming shaken for an hour. Creatures within 120 feet become panicked for 1d4+4 rounds, and those within 30 feet cower with fear for 1d4 rounds. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Wendigo Psychosis (Su) Curse--Nightmare or wind walk; save Will DC 26; onset 1 minute; frequency 1/day; effect 1d4 Wis drain (minimum Wis 1); cure 3 consecutive saves. When a victim's Wisdom reaches 1, he seeks an individual of his race to kill and devour. After completing this act, the afflicted individual takes off at a run, and in 1d4 rounds sprints up into the sky as such a speed that his feet burn away into jagged stumps. The transformation into a wendigo takes 2d6 minutes as the victim wind walks across the sky. Once the transformation is complete, the victim is effectively dead, replaced by a new wendigo. True resurrection, miracle, or wish can restore such a victim to life, yet doing so does not harm the new wendigo. The save is Charisma-based. Wind Walk (Sp) If a wendigo pins a grappled foe, it can attempt to wind walk ''with the target by using its spell-like ability--it automatically succeeds on all concentration checks made to use ''wind walk. If the victim fails to resist the spell, the wendigo hurtles into the sky with him. Each round, a victim can make a new DC 23 Will save to turn solid again, but at this point he falls if he cannot fly. Eventually, the wendigo strands the victim in some rural area, usually miles from where it began. A creature that wind walks with a wendigo is exposed to wendigo psychosis. They save DC is Charisma-based. References Category:Outsiders Category:Chaotic evil creatures Category:CR 17 creatures Category:Cold subtype creatures Category:Native subtype creatures